Sun's secret exposed
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: Sun Seto has been doing well about hiding her status as a mermaid from her fellow classmates, but when a trip to the beach goes awry, everyone finds out her secret. She and Nagasumi become popular as a reult. Certain people though can't stand Sun or Nagasumi in the spotlight so they team up to try and ruin their popularity. Sun/Nagasumi romance. Rated T for language.
1. Hiding the truth

**One day the class goes on a field trip to the beach. Everyone now knows of Sun and Nagasumi's engagement, but they still don't know the circumstances, and they're all curious. Sun and Nagasumi keep trying to make up stories, but then everyone heads into the lake, and find out the truth. Sun becomes immensely popular afterwards, as does Nagasumi. Their foes are jealous and team up to try and end their popularity. Will they succeed? Rated T for language.**

It's almost time for class to start at Issano Junior High and the students of Gōzaburō Seto are crowded around the desks of Sun Seto and Nagasumi Michishio, who the class recently learned are engaged.

"How did it happen?" A girl questions. This leads to clamoring because **EVERYONE** wants to learn this as well.

Sun and Nagasumi both know they can't tell everyone the truth because people aren't supposed to know about Merfolk.

Nagasumi thinks up a great story and whispers the story in Sun's ear. She nods and giggles at him while giving him a wink.

Sun states, "Well I was lost trying to find my way home and that's when I met Nagasumi and his parents. I was terrified because I was being chased by a psychopath with a knife. Nagasumi noticed him coming close to me and angrily exclaimed, 'YOU LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE, YOU ASSHOLE!' I looked behind me as the man came closer to me, laughing evilly. Nagasumi jumped out in front of me and began beating the man up while his parents called the police. Soon the police came and arrested the man. After the police left I thanked Nagasumi and kissed him. I know it seems wrong for me to kiss someone I don't know, but he had just saved my life and a simple hug didn't express my gratitude."

That story made everyone, with the exception of Kai Mikawa and Lunar Edomae, gasp in awe.

"Wow Nagasumi risks his life to save a girl he just met, and as thanks the girl kisses him, how vexing," commented Akeno.

Just then Gōzaburō walks in and sees everyone crowded around the two.

"HEY YOU MAGGOTS SIT DOWN!" he shouts. This scares everyone and they all sit in their seats but they all stare at Sun and Nagasumi instead of paying attention to Mr. Seto.

"Alright then; since none of you want to focus on learning I guess it's time for a field trip. The beach sounds amazing so let's go." Mr. Seto states.

Sun and Nagasumi both hold hands tightly and look at each other nervously.

 **Sun and Nagasumi made up a story about how they met. What measures will they go to in order to keep everyone from finding out the truth?**


	2. The secret is out

**Almost everyone is having fun at the beach except for Sun who is upset she can't go in the water and Nagasumi who is embarrassed because he can't swim. Chimp teases and taunts Nagasumi about the fact he can't swim to the point where Nagasumi goes into the lake and starts swimming but he goes too far and begins to drown. Everyone panics because of how far out Nagasumi is and that they won't be able to save him. Sun swims into action and saves Nagasumi thereby revealing her status as a mermaid to everyone in the school. How will they react?**

The group arrives at the beach and Mr. Seto blows a whistle.

"Listen up, maggots. Always swim with a buddy and if your buddy goes missing then they probably got eaten by sharks." Mr. Seto instructed.

"Sweet I get a free meal?" Shark Fujishiro stated.

Sun and Nagasumi lay a beach towel on the sand and sit next to each other hand-in-hand. Just then Chimp and Kai come over to them.

"Sun, how 'bout you and I go swimming together?" Chimp offers, winking flirtatiously.

Nagasumi glares at his "friend" and orders, "Get out of here, you pervy chimp."

Chimp taunts, "Oh Nagasumi you're just angry 'cause you can't swim."

"So; that's none of your business. Now leave us alone will ya?" Nagasumi orders.

"Sun, ditch this loser and swim with me. Just for a moment." Chimp states.

Nagasumi stood up and angrily exclaimed, "I said go away, Chimp!"

Chimp pushed Nagasumi to the ground and taunted, "Butt out, land legs."

He and Kai walked away laughing at Nagasumi who stood up and shook sand out of his bathing suit while growling.

"You okay, Nagasumi?" Sun questioned with concern.

"I can too swim. Chimp doesn't know what the hell he's talking about." Nagasumi angrily murmured to himself, completely ignoring Sun.

Nagasumi stood up and walked towards the lake and began to swim. He started out okay, but once he got to the point his feet weren't touching the ground, he was too annoyed with Chimp to stop. He then soon began drowning like he did that summer in the Seto Inland Sea. Everyone panicked because Nagasumi was so far off shore that none of them would be able to swim over and save him. Sun pushed her way through the crowd and walked into the water. Her legs soon turned into a tail and she swam to save Nagasumi.

"What's up with Sun?" Chimp wondered.

"I think she has a tail." Class Rep remarked.

"OH MY GOSH! SUN'S A MERMAID!" Mawari shouted.

Sun swam back onto land with Nagasumi and began giving him mouth-to-mouth. When Nagasumi came to he gasped for breath and then gasped again in shock when he saw Sun's tail. Her tail quickly changed back into legs as everyone crowded around the couple murmuring in shock.

Nagasumi questions, "Did everyone really see you transform into a mermaid?"

Cherry blossom petals began falling around Sun as she stated, "I don't care if everyone saw me in my mermaid form, 'cause for me to risk letting my future husband drown in order to keep my identity a secret would be a disgrace to all Seto mermaids, 'cause honor among thieves is honor under the seas."

Nagasumi threw his arms around Sun as he cried happily and commented, "You're the best, Sun. I love you with all my heart. In all my life I never imagined I'd meet or end up being engaged to a girl like you. You're so sweet, loving, courageous, selfless, and you've got a heart of gold."

Sun began tearing up as well and responded, "Just hearing you say all that makes me feel so happy. I love you with all my heart as well, Nagasumi, and that's another reason I risked the exposure of my secret in return for your safety. I just don't know what I'd do without you."

Everyone watched as the happy couple embraced each other, most of them touched by the moment, however, a few others were upset.

"HOW COULD MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER RISK LETTING HER SECRET OUT JUST TO SAVE THAT GODDAMN MAGGOT!?" Mr. Seto shouted with rage.

"I'M WITH ON THAT, BOSS! THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SEA LOUSE DESERVES TO DIE!" Maki shouted equally enraged.

"Why is Sun getting all the attention? We're a mermaid **AND** a pop star. We're so much cooler and popular than she could ever dream of being!" Lunar grumbled to herself.

"What does Sun even see in Nagasumi?" Kai wondered, "He's not rich like I am and he's a total weakling. Sure he was buff after saving Sun from that awful Yoshio, but that was just temporary."

 **Sun saved Nagasumi from drowning and now her secret is out. Nagasumi and Sun's foes are jealous and angered by this. What will their jealousy and anger do to them?**


	3. Their thunder is stolen

**Sorry that it's been forever since I last updated. I totally forgot about my stories until just recently. I just finished one of my Pokémon fanfics which is titled "The Time Has Come". That's an Amourshipping (Ash and Serena) story. So the idea that I just thought of for this chapter is that all of Sun and Nagasumi's enemies see the attention the couple is getting when they describe the details of how they actually met and everything that happened to them afterwards. If you didn't see the second to last episode of the series, (episode 25), watch it before reading this chapter because there will be spoilers.**

 **At the school during lunch**

Everyone has finished their meals and now almost everyone is gathered around Sun and Nagasumi.

Class Rep asks, "So did you guys really meet because Sun was being harassed?"

A male classmate questions Nagasumi, "How did you know she was in trouble?"

Sun and Nagasumi didn't see the point in lying about their actual meeting now that everyone knows Sun's secret. Nagasumi was a little embarrassed but knew he'd be much better off telling the truth. Sun looked at Nagasumi and saw the worried expression on his face. She put her hand on Nagasumi's shoulder which helped to relax him.

Nagasumi took a deep breath and confessed, "We were lying about how we met."

Sun added, "Please don't be mad there's a good reason as to why we lied."

Mawari has her arms crossed as she questions skeptically, "What reason is that?"

Sun takes a deep breath and explains, "Well, you all know about me being a mermaid, although I'm actually supposed to keep that a secret. One day I saw Nagasumi drowning so I rescued him. Since no one's supposed to know my true identity my family was going to kill Nagasumi and his parents so they couldn't reveal our secret. I couldn't let that happen to Nagasumi and his family, so I offered myself as sacrifice for their safety. My mom brought up the fact that no one would have to die if Nagasumi married me."

Everyone started panicking because they thought that since they all knew Sun's secret, they would all have to die.

Sun got their attention and informed them, "Everything's alright; none of you are going to be killed for knowing my secret."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the school bell rang.

Nagasumi informed everyone, "Sun and I can explain more later after school. My parents already know about yesterday so I'll inform them about today so that way they know that you may come over to hear more."

Nearby Chimp, Kai, Lunar, Mr. Seto, and Maki are all watching in fits of rage. Mr. Seto and Maki because they hate Nagasumi with every fiber of their being because of how much they believe he is stealing Sun away from her father, Lunar is jealous of all the attention Sun has been getting due the fact that she's both a mermaid and a pop star, and in her mind is much prettier than Sun, Kai was jealous of Nagasumi because he loves Sun, and Chimp… well he didn't really have a reason to be jealous or angry, but Kai, in Chimp's eyes, was his master, and if his master was displeased, so was he.

 **After school at Nagasumi's**

Everyone from school was super curious about Sun and Nagasumi's relationship so they all asked questions about events that happened after they met.

Mawari asks, "Have you ever had any serious fights?"

Nagasumi nods and responds, "Yeah, and it was my entire fault because I said something really stupid."

Class rep questions, "What happened?"

Nagasumi takes a deep breath and explains, "One Sunday morning I was watching cartoons and Sun comes over to me and told me I had forgotten to turn my socks inside out, something that she always told me to do, and she also told me I had tissue in my pants which I had forgotten to remove. I wasn't really listening because I was too busy watching my cartoons, so Sun turned off the TV, but I turned it back on and began looking for my show again, and as I was channel chasing I found out that Lunar was being interviewed. My parents and I were going crazy about it, and I said seeing Lunar was love at first sight which made Sun mad. She asked if that's why I wasn't paying attention to her and I responded in the most boneheaded way possible, 'Well at first I only agreed to marry you because the situation called for it.' Hearing this made Sun feel really upset."

A male classmate asks, "What did you do, Sun?"

Sun explains, "Well, ya see, my family and I got a party invitation from a merman named Yoshio. My mom told me I didn't have to go, but I wanted to go in order to try and forget the fight Nagasumi and I had. I'm sure you've all noticed the ring I'm wearing. This ring was a gift from Nagasumi when we went to a carnival for our first date this summer back in Seto. I was trying to decide what to wear for the party when I came across the ring amongst my other jewelry. I love this ring a lot, but I didn't want to wear the ring because of the fight. When my family and I arrived at the party, we noticed we were the only ones there. Yoshio came out and started taking pictures of him and I together while commenting on my looks, which of course pushed my dad over the edge. Before my dad could attack Yoshio everyone smelled gas, and my mom told me to run. The next thing I know, I collapsed and wanted Nagasumi to come and save me."

Mawari comments, "I remember seeing Nagasumi looking really upset and lost without Sun."

Nagasumi nods and responds, "I sure was. I knew I had to do whatever it took to get her back."

Just then Maki and Lunar enter the room. They had been listening to the story from the kitchen, enraged at all the attention their enemies were receiving. Lunar sits down next to Nagasumi and Maki sits on Sun's shoulder.

Maki commented, "Since I go wherever Sun goes, I of course went to the party, but unfortunately, that means I was also held prisoner."

Lunar continued the story, "So with the help of Kai, Chimp, and ourselves, our man servant here was able to rescue Sun. Now I know a lot of you might be confused as to what role we played in saving Sun but let us explain. Kai got all of us to our destination using his submarine, and we all got ambushed upon arrival. Before we continue on with the story, we have something we believe you should see."

Mawari questions Lunar, "By 'we' you mean yourself, right?"

Lunar nods and responds, "Of course we do. However Sun and man servant, that's how we refer to Nagasumi, have to stay here."

Sun asks Lunar, "Why do Nagasumi and I have to stay home?"

Lunar explains, "We want to go to the beach to show everyone something, and since man servant here can't swim, it's best for you to stay home."

Nagasumi was suspicious of what was going on, but decided not to speak up because he knew if he had Lunar would be extremely pissed.

Sun comments, "Well, I hope you have a good time. Nagasumi and I can have some time all to ourselves."

Lunar nods and replies, "Be back shortly."

 **Half an hour later**

Nagasumi and Sun are cuddling together while Nagasumi caresses Sun's hair. They are just about to kiss when they are interrupted by everyone arriving.

Sun sees the massive crowd huddled around Lunar and walks over to them and questions, "Ready to hear the rest of the story of how Nagasumi rescued me?"

Mawari comments, "No thanks. Maybe some other time."

Class Rep exclaims, "I can't believewe have two mermaids as classmates!"

Lunar laughs and responds, "We're not just a mermaid, we're also a pop superstar."

Everyone is in awe over Lunar and completely ignore Sun and Nagasumi who are very confused over what is going on.

Maki watches this and thinks to herself, "Sure I feel bad for Sun, but that damn sea louse doesn't deserve any attention whatsoever."

 **Looks like Lunar came up with a good plan to draw attention away from Sun and Nagasumi. What will Sun and Nagasumi do in response?**


End file.
